Juego De Cartas
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Robin pierde un juego de cartas ¿que pasaria si kid flash y veloz lo retaran a salir con starfire?
1. El Reto

La apuesta.

Un día aburrido en la torre de los titanes, dentro de la torre encantaban Robin, Kid flash y Speedy sentados en el sofá. Kid flash sostenía el control remoto, mientas cambiaba de canal al televisor.

Kid flash: no, no, no, Mm... interesante… no, no, y no.

Veloz: OH viejo, ¿que pasa? No hay ninguna alerta-dirigiéndose a Robin-ya me canse de escuchar a Kid flash diciendo…

Kid flash: aburrido

Robin: por desgracia no, creo que los villanos se tomaron vacaciones.

veloz: que no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea 'no' flash

Kid flash: no- apagando el televisor y levantándose del sofá- chicos hay que hacer algo

O moriré de aburrimiento.

Veloz: ¡bien dicho! Entonces no hagamos nada

Kid flash: ¿Qué insinúas?

Veloz: nada nada-dijo sarcástico

Kid flash: OH ya se y si jugamos cartas

Veloz: mmm- poniendo su mano en su barbilla- estoy reacuerdo ¿y tu Robin?

Robin: claro.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a jugar

Robin: ¿Qué esperas flash? Reparte.

Kid flash: Mm claro, pero hay que hacer este juego 'interesante'

Robin/veloz: ¿a que te refieres?

Kid flash: miren nosotros tres- señalando a Robin y veloz y a el- jugaremos cartas…

Robin: flash eso lo entendemos no somos idiotas

Kid flash: okey, okey, miren jugaremos cartas los tres, cuando uno de nosotros pierda, solo quedaran dos jugadores, y el que gane le pondrá un reto al perdedor. ¿Qué les parece?

Robin: me parece bien

Veloz: genial ¡empecemos!

Kid flash repartía las cartas, cada chico miraba curiosamente a su oponente

Robin: a la cuenta de tres pondremos nuestras cartas en la mesa una…

Kid flash: dos…

Veloz: tres

Kid flash: ¡NOOOO!- poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y arrodillándose en el suelo- ¡PORQUE!

Robin: tranquilízate flash solo es un juego

Solo quedaban Robin y veloz ¿Quién ganara?

Robin: flash, reparte

Flash repartió nuevamente las cartas.

Robin: listo para perder veloz

Veloz: no me hagas reír chico pájaro, vas a perder

Robin: mira y llora… cuatro reinas(N/A: la verdad no se como se juegan las cartas)

Veloz: woaw te felicito Robin..

Robin: gracias-con vos triunfante

Veloz: pero…- provocando que el líder titán se sorprenderá- cuatro reinas no superan

A una flor imperial- enseñándole la carta, que dicha acción Robin abrió los ojos como platos.

Robin: que… p-pero c-como- OH no había perdido y no sabia que clase de locura le pedirá veloz que hiciera

Veloz: mmm que te pondré hacer Robin- rasándose la cabeza-

Kid flash- ah ya se dile- susurrando al odio de veloz- ¿Qué te parece?

Veloz: Mm bueno idea flash

Robin: eh ¿y que voy a hacer?

Veloz: te reto… a invitar… a… salir… con… s-starfire

Robin: ¿QUE? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritando

Kid flash: tranquilo, Robin solo es un juego.

Veloz: anda Robin, ve.

Robin: ¿Qué? Noo, no are eso

Kid flash: recuerda perdiste, y estuviste desacuerdo. Además eso te va ayudar a conquistarla, eso te ayudara, agradece que veloz te dio un 'empujoncito'

Robin, tenía las mejillas rosadas, por dicho comentario

Robin: n-no se a que se refieren.

Veloz: por favor Robin admítelo te gusta. ¿o me equivoco?

Robin: tan obvio se ve.

Flash y veloz se miraron, seriamente y comenzaron a reírse.

Robin: ¿que causa tanta risa?

Flash: hay Robin-limpiándose una lagrima del ojo- no puede ser que no te haigas dado cuenta ¡claro que es muy obvio!

Veloz: ahora vete eh invítala a salir.

Robin caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, pensando como la iba a invitar a salir. Se detuvo en seco al ver una puerta de metal con letras gravadas: STARFIRE. Toco con mucho nerviosismo, hasta que la bella princesa alienígena abrió

Starfire: ¿Qué pasa? Amigo Robin-dijo con esa dulzura que provocaba que el chico maravilla le dieran mariposas en el estomago.

Robin: emm yo….. Hem…. Me…..pr….eguntaba…. si …..tu… quisieras ….SALIR CONMIGO-Dijo casi gritando

Starfire: claro, Robin me encantariadijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Robin: e-enserió, genial entonces paso por ti a las siete

Starfire: claro, hasta las siete Robin- cunado starfire cerro la puerta Robin se voltea caminar por los pasillos y levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Y bien que les pareció mañana la termino espero sus cometarios gracias besos y abrazos buenas noches

atte.: Grecia Grayson


	2. La Confesion

Robín: muy bien robín- muy histérico recargándose en el cuarto y deslizarse suavemente hacia el suelo- sí, flash tiene razón, gracias a veloz tendré una cita con ella, pero el problema es…si ella me rechaza, -¿Qué pasaría si la chica le dijera que no quería volver a verlo jamás? O peor aún ¿Qué se fuera de su lado?

Robín: hay y ahora que hago-suspirando profundamente y mirando una fotografía de el y la bella chica alienígena-¿ y si me dices que no? ¿y si te llego a perder?... siempre oculto mis sentimientos hacia ti… lo hago para protegerte… para no lastimarte… pero… termino haciéndolo…-derramando una lagrima, una lagrima de tristeza, unja lagrima llena de decepción-pero esta vez no- sujetando firmemente sus rodillas- hoy no… tengo que decir lo que siento por ti starfire, lo que siento cada vez que te miro, lo feliz que estoy cuando estoy a tu lado, que si yo te llegara a perder… me derramaría… s-starfire tu… eres mi luz…-dijo en un tono de felicidad- quiero que esta cita sea perfecta, por ti soy capaz de todo-¿Cuál será la sorpresa?

Pasaron las horas, robín se arregló claro con su traje de héroe, camino con dificultad hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de strafire, toco con nerviosismo, con miedo, hasta que una dulce voz dijo-_en un momento salgo-_ robín estaba de espalada de la puerta

Starfire: hola amigo robin-robin se petrifico un escalofrió llego a su espalda al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, sus labios, lo que el daría por besarlos.

Robín: a hola ¿estas lista?-dijo sin mirarla-

Starfire: claro amigo robín- 'amigo' esa palabra le dolía muy en el fondo robín quería ser algo más que un amigo para starfire- y… a donde iremos

Robín: es una sorpresa… solo necesito que confíes en mi- dijo con tanta ternura con tanta dulzura-

Starfire: robín… yo voy contigo a donde sea con los ojos cerrados-dijo con tanta dulzura, esa dulzura que provocaba que robín casi se desmallara. En ese momento robín cubrió sus bellos ojos esmeraldas con una venda. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro_ confía en mí, toma mi mano ___**eso hizo que starfire sintiera cosquillas la tomo starfire se sintió tan feliz, robín por ninguna razón se quitaba los guantes, pero ¿eso que importaba? Se sintió tan alegre sintió tan maravilloso al sentir el tacto de la mano de robín con la suya, ellos seguían caminado hasta que robín se detuvo. Y le quito la venda suavemente,**

**Robín: y,… ¿bien que te parece?.- estaban en la azotea había una mesa con vino y rosas alrededor en el ambiente se respiraba amor.**

**Starfire: oh robín es maravilloso- dijo maravillada la ver el lugar camino hacia robín con pasos lentos- gracias-un simple gracia s que para cualquiera le daría lo mismo, pero para robín un gracias, era como recibir el mayor premio del mundo**

**Se sentaron en las sillas**

**Robín: ten ¿espero y te gusten?- dándole unas hermosas rosas rojas, starfire las llevo a su rostro como cogiendo la cabeza de un bebe hacia su rostro**

**Stafire: gracias robín-dijo con amabilidad-**

**Hubo un gran silencio hasta que strafire lo rompió**

**Starfire: robín…**

**Robín: ¿si? Starfire ¿Qué sucede?-la joven princesa se sorprendió, robín nunca le había hablado con tanta dulzura, ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones,-**

**Starfire:¿ puedo hacerte un pregunta?**

**Robín- claro dime.**

**Starfire: ¿Qué es.. lo que sientes cuando ves a una persona sientes tu estomago raro como si un milburkill te comiera, y sientes que si esa persona se va tu mundo se derrumba?- robín se sorprendió- dime robín ¿Qué es ese… sentimiento?**

**Lo sabia robín lo sabia había alguien mas el la vida de starfire, sabia que el no podía ser el dueño de un corazón tan buenp puro, dulce como starfire**

**Robín: ese sentimiento es conocido por… amor- robín estaba llorando- ese sentimiento que sientes cada ves que el la mira a ella el se siente feliz, lleno de alegría, ella ilumina su vida-llorando aun con mas fuerza**

**Starfire: amigo robin… ¿Por qué lloras?**

**robin: ¿solo un amigo soy para ti?- llorando con desepcion**

**starfire: claro robin eres mi maigo**

**robin: NO NO YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO-tirando la silla y rompiendo la botella de vino- NO NO QUIERO SER ESO PARA TI**

**starfire al verlo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, robin volteo a verla con la respiración agitada, las lágrimas del líder titans fluían como cascada**

**robin: dime star ¿Quién es el que me robo tu corazón?**

**starfire: robin- se quedo atónita se petrifico- yo yo**

**robin: ese sentimiento llamado amor…. Starfire… cada vez que te veo… mi corazón palpita tan fuerte. Cada vez que estas conmigo ilumines mi mundo… cada vez que no te veo mi corazón se marchita… y cada vez que no estas conmigo… mi mundo se hace pedazos- las lágrimas del chico fluían a no mas poder… el la amaba y con todo el sentimiento de su ser. Se acerco mas a ella sintiendo su respiración, tomo delicada mente su mano y la llevo a su rostro, la beso… su piel… tan suave… llevo su mano hasta su antifaz. Starfire sentía tanta curiosidad, lo quito tan suavemente, y quedo maravillada al ver unos hermosos ojos azules, eran mas azules que el mar… cada a uno sentía su respiración…robín respiraba agitadamente al ver salir su respiración de los labios entreabiertos de starfire, algo en el fondo le decía que se detuviera, el miedo al rechazo, pero algo es mas fuerte que el, el amor.**

**Se fueron acercando hasta estar a centímetros, luego a milímetros de su rostro… **

**robin: s-star yo…- starfire puso su dedo índice en sus labios**

**starfire: robin… te amo- lo tomo dulcemente de su rostro hacia ella lentamente sus labios quedaron aprisionados en un apasionado beso.**

**Robin: starfire eres todo para mi- dijo abrazándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Desde esa noche los dos jóvenes unieron sus corazones, desde esa noche robin era el dueño del corazón de starfire, desde esa noche starfire fue dueña del corazón de starfire. Esa noche se confesaron su amor.**

**Y bien que les pareció bueno malo peor bueno grasias por leer besos y abrazos de Grecia grayson**


End file.
